Vaughn's Thanksgiving
by Joy3
Summary: Vaughn's mother comes for Thanksgiving. Vaughn gives Sydney a holiday surprise.
1. Mom Comes to Town

Vaughn's Thanksgiving

Chapter One: Mom Comes to Town

Setting: This week, just a few days after Counteragent.

"Are you crazy?! What did you tell her?" Vaughn shouted into the phone. He was talking to Weiss and he was not happy.

"I had no choice," Weiss pleaded. "Devlin told me I had to call her if you were still sick after 24 hours."

"But I'm better now and you've worried her for nothing! My mother is a big worrier. You know that! Remember when I busted my knee in that hockey game and she called twice a day for a month?" Vaughn hated to see his mother worry about him. He was all she had left.

"Well it's too late now. I told her the minute you started beating the virus that you would be fine and you were coming home. She saidshe was flying out anyway. She wants to take care of her little boy and nobody's gonna stop her. So deal with it," Weiss said.

"Thanks a lot. Just for that I'm not saving you any leftovers and I know how you love my mom's sweet potato pie," teased Vaughn.

"Come on, man. Be fair. You know I love that stuff. I was just following orders to notify your next og kin. We didn't know if you would make it and we had a responsibility to let your mother know you were sick," Weiss pouted.

"Fine. I'll save you some turkey. But no gravy. And I know you love those yummy lumps!"

Vaughn was running through his apartment trying to clean the place up before his mother arrived. He set up the guest room and vacuumed the floors. He took out the garbage and washed the dishes. He checked the clock and headed out the door to the car. His mother's flight was scheduled to arrive in 20 minutes.

He found a parking spot at the airport and spotted his mother at the baggage claim area. Vaughn walked up behind her and kissed her warmly on the cheek. She smiled when she saw him and they shared a big hug.

"Hi mom! It's really good to see you," he said reaching for her bags.

"Don't you dare, Michael!" she said slapping his hand away from her luggage. "You almost lost your life and you're just getting your strength back. I already have a skycap helping me. Don't you lift a thing!" She put both hands on his face and smiled, "You're sucha good boy. I asked you not to come pick me up. I could have taken a cab. You need your rest. Look at you - you're all skin and bones," she said as they began walking, the skycap following with her suitcases.

As soon as they got to his apartment, Mrs Vaughn was a whirlwind of activity. She did two loads of laundry, went grocery shopping ("You hardly have any fruits and vegetables in this kitchen. You can't survive on soft drinks and pizza, honey.") She took Donovan for a walk and sent her son to bed for a nap. 


	2. Standing on a Chair

Chapter 2

When Vaughn woke up a couple of hours later he could smell something delicious from the kitchen. He walking in wearing sweats and a t shirt and gave his mother a peck on the cheek.

"You were right, mom. I was wiped out. That rest did me a lot of good."

"Here, taste this, Michael," and she gave him a spoonful of stuffing. "Too bland? Should I add something?"

Vaughn closed his eyes. "Mmmm, that's the taste of home. I feel like a kid again when you're here cooking for me."

Mrs Vaughn put down the spoon and looked at her only son. "Such a handsome boy, Michael." She ruffled his hair. "That reminds me, Alice called while you were napping. She asked how you're feeling. I told her I'm taking good care of you. She's a nice girl."

"Yeah, nice," he said flatly.

"Did you want to invite her for Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow? We'll have plenty of food."

"No. Mom. But thanks for offering. It's - it's complicated. I'd rather not invite her if you don't mind."

"Is anything wrong, dear?" she asked concerned.

"Everything is fine, Mom. I just don't know if we're really right for each other. I think she's much more interested in something serious than I am."

"What? Are you going to be a bachelor forever?" she asked.

"No, I just think she isn't the right one," he replied. 

She walked toward the couch and motioned for him to join her. "Let me tell you a story about your father, Michael. When we met each other, it was like a movie. Our eyes met and we both felt something special. We had so much spark between us we could have lit up the whole city! We were friends for a long time before he asked me out. But there was always a strong attraction and a feeling that we couldn't wait to see each other. After we were engaged you father told me that the night he asked me out, he was so nervous he was standing on a chair while we were talking on the phone. He was pacing and pacing and had wanted to ask me out so many times before - but that night he finally had the nerve to do it - he jumped on the chair while he held the phone and just told me how he felt. I'll never forget that. It was so sweet that he was so nervous around me and it was a big step for us to take - going from close friends to dating each other. I thought we'd never make that step. But I'm glad he got up the nerve. Otherwise we wouldn't be here!" She paused and put her hand on top of his. "Do you feel that way about Alice?"

Vaughn sighed and looked away, "No."

"Then find somebody who makes you feel nervous and electric and happy. And jump on the chair and tell her."


	3. Thanksgiving Dinner

Chapter 3

Thanksgiving Day

Mrs Vaughn had made a Thanksgiving feast. The oven was bursting with hot food almost ready to be served and it smelled terrific. But Vaughn was still waiting to hear back from Sydney. He hadn't heard from her since their quick conversation that morning. He was still in bed when his cell phone rang at 7:30 AM.

"Hey Vaughn. I just wanted to tell you I've got to take some photos for SD-6 at the Science Museum in Boston. Sark thinks they may have a Rambaldi artifact and not realize it."

Vaughn sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Okay. We want a copy of those photos," he replied instinctively. "How cold is Sloane to send you on a mission on Thanksgiving day?"

"Well, the museum is closed so he figures security will be light. I should be back late tonight."

"Call me when you get back."

"I will. Happy Thanksgiving, Vaughn."

"You too, Syd."

Poor Sydney, he thought. Even on a holiday, when she could have a brief moment of normalcy, SD-6 ruins it for her. He hated Arvin Sloane.

All day long Vaughn kept his cell phone by his side, a fact that didn't escape his mother.

"What? Are you expecting a call from the President that you can't take two steps in this apartment without taking that phone with you?" she teased. 

Vaughn blushed and evaded an answer by offering to set the table. But she saw the worried look on his face and she could tell he was distracted.

"What's wrong, honey?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing Mom. I'm just waiting to hear from a friend."

"What kind of friend?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"A good friend. From work." He took a peek at the clock. It had been 11 hours since she called. He looked at the turkey and tried to change the subject. "Everything looks delicious, Mom."

"Sit down, honey. It's almost ready," she said. "I feel very thankful this holiday that you are healthy and that we can celebrate it together." She leaned over to kiss him on the head and she joined him at the table.

"Me too, Mom. Thanks for coming. Sorry for scaring you like that. But I feel fine now, so don't worry anymore."

"Okay, Michael. Now eat," she said as she loaded up his plate with food.

Just as he took his first taste of turkey. his cell phone rang. Finally. He picked it up before the end of the first ring and quickly headed toward his room with the phone.

"Hello?" he asked hoping to hear Sydney's voice.

"Hi. I'm back." It was her.

Vaughn breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

"I don't mean to interrupt your dinner. I'm sure you have company," Sydney said hoping the company didn't include Alice.

"No, it's just me and my mom," he replied hoping she recognized the absence of Alice from his guest list.

"I can give you the photos tomorrow," Syd offered.

"What are you doing for dinner?" he asked as casually as he could.

"I'm still at LAX. It'll be another hour before I'm home with the holiday traffic. I told Francie and Will that I was invited to my father's house for Thanksgiving dinner."

"But you weren't?"

"Of course not. Can you imagine him making a family dinner for us? No way. He's in Geneva until tomorrow," she informed him.

"Can you meet me in the warehouse when you get in?" Vaughn asked.

"Vaughn, just have a normal night. You don't need to change your holiday plans because of these photos. I can give them to you tomorrow."

"Please, Syd. Just meet me tonight," he pleaded.

"Okay. I'll see you in an hour," she agreed.

"Bye, Syd." 

"Bye."

Vaughn returned to the table in a much happier mood with a huge appetite. He tore through his mother's cooking and smiled at her. She quietly wondered if the phone call had been from a woman. Vaughn was trying to hurry up and finish his dinner so he could leave, but he didn't want to offend his mother by rushing out. 

She noticed. She smiled and placed her hand on his, "Michael, I'll clear up the plates. You go and do what you need to do."

He really loved his mom. 

While he went to his room to change clothes, his mother began packing the extra food away in plastic containers. When he came out and saw all the delicious hot food he asked her gently if he could share it with a friend who didn't have a mom as good as his. She was touched and packed all the containers in an insulated picnic bag. She reached over to smooth out his hair and pat his cheek. 

"Any woman would be lucky to have you, Michael dear."


	4. Turkey Ice Cream

Chapter 4

Turkey Ice Cream

Sydney walked in to the warehouse and immediately smelled the food. There was a small table set up with all the Thanksgiving favorites in small containers. Everything was still hot. There was a folding chair and a place setting for one and a note folded over on the plate with the letter "S." written on it. A huge smile lit up her face and she looked around for any sign of Vaughn. She sat down and opened the note.

Please start eating. I'll be right back.

Happy Thanksgiving.

V.

She picked up the serving spoon and started to fill up her plate. This is just about the sweetest thing anyone's done for me, she thought. Tears began forming in her eyes. She was touched by this gesture from Vaughn. He took such good care of her. She didn't have the right to be angry at him about Alice. He deserved a normal personal life even if she couldn't have one. But where is he, she wondered. Why did he set this up and leave? She tasted the turkey and stuffing, she had a big piece of pie and a scoop of corn pudding. She was starving and this really hit the spot. Should I save some for Vaughn, she wondered. When the hell is he coming? She couldn't wait to see him. 

She heard his footsteps before she saw him. She stood up and gave him a 1,000 watt smile. Vaughn walked in carrying a brown paper bag. He was smiling back at her from ear to ear. They just stood there like that for a moment, happy to be together. The air was electric. His heart was pounding wildly. He broke the silence first.

"How's dinner?"

Sydney gave him a look of pure love and said, "It's delicious. I haven't had a home cooked meal like this in ages. And this," she said gesturing at the table and food, "is so thoughtful and sweet. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this. Or how much it means to me." She slowly walked toward him. "I feel very thankful this holiday for good friends and for moments like this of absolute happiness that make up for the rest of my crazy life."

He didn't break eye contact with her for a moment as he relied, "And I'm thankful for my health and the person who risked her own life to restore it to me." 

They drank each other in with their eyes. She blushed from the intensity of the moment looked down just for a second. She noticed the brown bag.

"Where were you? What's in the bag?" she asked curiously trying to sneak a peek inside.

"Did you eat everything on your plate like a good girl?" he teased.

"Yes, your mother is a fantastic cook!" she said honestly.

"Then you can have dessert." He removed a box marked Baskin & Robbins from inside the bag. "I didn't want this to melt. And I didn't know what flavor you liked so I brought a dozen so you could choose." He opened the box to reveal 12 little ice cream turkeys inside made from a scoop of ice cream, frosting and cookies.

"You're crazy!" she squealed happily looking at the adorable ice cream treats. "Do we have to eat all 12??"

"Be glad I narrowed it down from 31 flavors, Syd!"

"Well, just for the record Vaughn, my favorite is Prailines and Cream," she said as she excitedly located a turkey in that flavor.

He filed that precious information away for later. He hoped he would need to use that "intel" again someday soon. He watched her lick off the turkey's face and laughed as she made a mess of herself. He pulled out the extra napkins and handed her a bunch.

"Thanks," she said embarrassed that she had red frosting on her cheek. Oh, how he wanted to lick it off...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Happy Thanksgiving everyone. Please read and enjoy. I love to hear reviews Thanks!


End file.
